In locks of known types, the actuating finger is made coaxial with the barrel and therefore with the rotor during rotation of the barrel, or, alternatively, it is displaced in translational movement in order to release the lock mechanism.
Even though these known locks do offer good security against attempts at unathrorized entry by manipulation of the locking elements between the rotor and the stator (for example pistons or pallets), they are nevertheless of complicated and cumbersome construction, because of the movements which the driving finger has to carry out in order to free the lock mechanism.